When All Is Lost
by BlueEyedDayDreamer
Summary: basically my other fanfic, "Losers," But this time it's with Soul Eater characters. KidxMaka. Not finishing this, I THINK. T for blood.
1. Wanted

I looked left then right as I ducked into the dark alley. I turned more than once, just to be absolutely sure I was not being followed. The pain in my feet thudded against the pavement as I ran swiftly through the musty-smelling place. I wondered absentmindedly about my ability to sneak this well. It might have been the shinigami blood that now was pulsating anxiety through my veins. The slightest rustle of oncoming wind, or soft clang of a hungry animal rummaging about in the dumpster frightened me. This was because I knew she was coming.

She'd caught up to me many times, yes, but I vowed that this time would be different. I used the utmost care to summon Beelzebub and fly over the buildings of Death City. It would be difficult to hide from her up here in plain sight, but I thought that it would only take half a second on Beelzebub. As soon as I could see my hideout, I began my descent to the outskirts of the city. Each time I saw a building pass by in a flash below me, my heart raced faster and pounded against the inside of my chest. My body kept tensing for attack, even thought it was highly unlikely that she'd seen me. She'd been to powerful for my father. It was no use fighting against her myself since I found that it tore at my heartstrings to raise a hand in her direction. I remembered that day clearly...  
-

Gopher had joined DWMA. After my rescue, they had taken him and made him swear allegiance to us. For the next few days, it seemed like Maka was spending more time with Gopher than with me. I got somewhat used to her not being around, and lived out those days alone. Of course I had Liz and Patti, but I tended to pay them less attention with Maka not there. If that wasn't enough, I started noticing changes in Maka's behaviour. She was becoming more and more like a bully than the kind girl I'd known before. It wasn't out of the ordinary to see students avoiding her wrath as much as possible. I saw that she wore a certain black jacket with her name written across the back in diamond letters every single day.

Then one day, Maka rang my doorbell. I answered it, expecting some sort of peddler of some kind, and I gasped when I saw the pigtailed girl at my doorstep. "Um... Hi?" I said halfheartedly, watching her moves closely.

She was peering over my shoulder now, trying desperately to see into the house behind me. Finally she focused in on my face. "Are Liz, Patti, and Shinigami-sama here?" She asked, cocking her head to one side slightly.

"Yes, but..." I started. Why would she want to know?

"Cool! Let's hang out, Kid-kun!" Maka exclaimed, pulling me by the arm into the living room. The minute she saw my father, her eyes narrowed and she let go of my arm. She peered around the room nervously now, glancing from time to time at my father. She fidgeted with the collar of her jacket, almost seeming like she was trying to rip it off. Her expression said that too, but I couldn't imagine why.

With a gasp, she suddenly dropped her hands from the collar, her arms falling loosely at her sides. I watched in horror as her eyes turned blood red. She shoved me out of the way, lunging at my father.

"Maka...!" I stuttered, still in shock. I saw her attacking him, and he fought back with a series of shinigami chops against the marauding Maka.

To my surprise, I could only stand rooted to the spot. I was frozen, and couldn't make my hands reach out to stop her, and possibly save us.

With a great kick, Maka sent him flying against the back wall. She turned to me, her eyes burning with rage. For a moment, they returned to their deep-green color, and she lost her offensive position. "Kid... I'm So-sorr..." She whispered, but the red flames rose in her eyes once more. She turned and pounced on my father. With him seemingly out of the way, she moved in on me, smiling strangely.

I backed away a bit. But I couldn't bring myself to fight her. Why? I jumped out of the building, the only escape route being a window. I made a hard landing on Beelzebub, flying away as fast as I could, not ever looking behind me.

On the outskirts of town, I'd found a cave I could hide out in. I lived out my days trying to find food and such in the city when I could, seeing as how Maka had taken it over with her unstoppable power. It was sort of cruel, seeing as how I was the one who was destined to become the leader of the city, now forced out into the wilderness. I was always trying to avoid the screams of cityfolk pointing me out.

Yes, Maka had put posters all over the buildings advertising me as a wanted criminal. Again, very cruel as she was the overlord of all this. I had to avoid being seen at all costs, or I was taken by Maka's loyal guardians. I knew the only reason she wanted me was to get a hold of my shinigami power, and that was the only thing I would not give to anyone.


	2. Passing Out

I reached the entrance to my hideaway cave. This was my getaway-my place to relax when no one wanted me anywhere else. If someone learned of this place, I would be caught and taken to Maka in an instant. It was as simple as this: I could never see her again.

At that thought, I ducked into the small opening, taking in the now musty and brimstone-smelling air. I'd lit a fire only half an hor ago; an attempt at cooking a rabbit I'd killed. It almost seemed like I was the last unbrainwashed person on Earth, or at least in Death City.

Now and again, I thought of how it used to be- running around with no care in the world, doing whatever I fancied at the time. And most of all that I was running around like this with Maka. It always made my throat tighten slightly, and my breath came in short gasps. The sorrow was all but too much for me to handle, but there were more important things to attend to.

These days it was much different than before. By day, I'd sit in my cave with nothing to do, no Kishins to fight, no one to talk to. By night, I'd sneak out carefully as I could and find my dinner, or the next morning's breakfast. When I found nothing to eat, I would sit alone and listen to the angry rumbling of my empty stomach painfully rock me to sleep.

It was a saturday-or maybe a sunday? I had lost count-and I was starving. I hadn't had any dinner or breakfast, and my stomach rolled uncomfortably. I decided the only thing left to do was find some food, and I stood up shakily. I left the cave quickly, sneaking off into the trees that grew behind my hideout.

I let a bit of my insanity loose-it seemed to make me more instinctual-and chuckled. Something moved out of the corner of my eye and I whipped my knife out of my back pocket, pouncing on it, and stabbing the ground accidentally.

As I stood, regaining sanity slowly, I gasped in shock. Instead of a helpless animal, Black Star lay in front of me, rubbing his head angrily. Black Star was someone I'd known from DWMA. I backed away one step, letting the assasin stand up.

He looked up into my face, surprised. "Kid?" He asked in disbelief.

I smiled brightly, happy that someone was finally talking to me-it had been months. "Hi, Black Star!" I exclaimed, grinning wider now. 


	3. Tend To The Prisoners

I blinked my eyes several times, groggy. If anyone had ever been too tired to move, I knew this was what it would feel like. When I did come to enough to move my fingers a bit, I found that my hand was also moving. It was then that I realized that my arms would not budge. Neither would my legs- only my feet. I opened my eyes fully, looking down. My wrists and ankles were chained to whatever was behind me-I didn't dare look back-, and my back and neck ached severely.

So she had found me. Caught me and taken me to wherever her lair was. I looked at my surroundings as secretly as possible. Terror rose in my chest as I realized where I was. In my own home.

This sent my mind spiraling into a state of utter shock. What kind of sick person would take a person who'd been gone for so long and imprison them in their home? I shuddered, seeing the wreckage on one side of the room. This obviously was where she had defeated my father. I saw the couch, the TV, even the door to my room without a scratch.

But maybe she'd intended it to be like this. Maybe she'd left the one thing that would remind me of my father the way it was after she attacked him. She just wanted me to be in pain. This was agonizing, I had to admit. I missed him too much for words.

I sucked in a short breath of air, and I worked up the nerve to speak. "M-... Maka?" I asked aloud, hearing it come out as more of a squeak.

She was there in a split second. The most glorious sight for sore eyes. I would have smiled if it wasn't for the red that burned in her eyes. I tried desperately to cut myself loose with some shinigami energy, but... I gasped. She had taken my abilities as a shinigami.

"Kid. I'm so glad you're here." Maka said, smiling warmly. It was almost as if she was back to normal. But the jacket remained. It was there on her shoulders, the material shining in the light.

"What do you want?" I asked, getting braver now.

"I already have what I wanted." Maka smirked, summoning some shinigami energy on her palm.

My cheeks blazed. "Give it back." I hissed between my teeth. Getting angry was the only way I could hold back the tears that were on their way. I gritted my teeth, feeling the hot liquid forming at the corners of my eyes.

Maka laughed. "Why should I? You're powerless now. And I'm far too happy ruling the city to care." She smiled, but something deep down in her tone said that she wasn't all that happy.

I raised an eyebrow that I realized had been furrowed quite deeply in my attempt to keep the tears from coming. "Oh really." I said without emotion. "Then why did you keep me here?" I asked, still trying to sound uninterested.

She frowned, as if trying to make me feel bad. Then she grinned smugly. "I have a job for you." She said.

I moved my neck to rest against what I realized was a wall that I was chained to. "What is it?" I asked, suddenly exhausted. I let my muscles relax.

Maka merely laughed. "Obviously, you'll tend to the prisoners." She chuckled, taking one step closer to me.

This made me uncomfortable, so I pressed my body closer to the wall. Seeing her face was the only thing that kept me from snapping to the point of insanity. I kept my eyes locked on hers, and she moved even closer. I gulped. "P-Prisoners?" I asked in a shaky voice. I didn't know she had that much mercy. But maybe... The real Maka was somewhere inside. I clung onto that hope with all of my might, swallowing hard as I prepared for the inevitable answer I was going to recieve.

To my surprise, she unshackled me. She probably knew that I was defenseless now. I had no choice but to stand at attention, not wanting to make her angry. Not with all of the power she had now. "They're at the bottom level. I'll have my guardians escort you." Maka smiled, waving the guardians forward. They led me forward, towards the door. I looked over my shoulder more than once to watch Maka. I couldn't make myself stop thinking about her. Now that I'd actually seen her, heard her... It was the most horrific pain that streaked through me every ten seconds or so. When would the torment end?

A guardian jabbed me in the back, pushing me forward to a large tunnel that went straight down. 'They're going to make me jump...' I thought, frightened. Suddenly, a round platform, the exact size of the hole, rose up carrying a few guardians. They walked off single file, possibly going to attend to Maka. The same guardian shoved me onto the platform, and walked onto it after me. My stomach lurched as we sailed downward at top speed. The guardians seemed used to it, but I found myself holding down what little food I'd eaten lately.

We sped past the floors, seeing people on every level, all wearing the same uniform. We came to an abrupt hault, and I looked around me curiously. There were cells lining a dark gray hallway. Lightbulbs hung 6 feet apart or so on the ceiling, barely illuminating the cells in between. The guardian pushed me off of the platform and it sped away, taking the rest of them with it. I stared up after it for a while, then turned and felt a shiver go up and down my spine as I heard a moan coming from one of the cells. Maka obviously did not treat her prisoners that well.


	4. Regret

I started walking. I couldn't stop walking. I frantically tried to make my muscles move, but they kept on doing what they were doing. I suddenly came to a conclusion. Insanity had taken over. This was much more than I usually let loose, and it scared me. I walked over to a slot in the far wall, a space where there were no cells. I saw that a small plate was sitting there on what seemed like a windowsill.

It must've been dinnertime for the inmates. It seemed that tonight's special was some kind of unrecognizable orange mush. My arm reached out and I grabbed the plate; Another thing I didn't control. I walked down the row of cells, coming to the exact one that I'd heard the groan come from. I peered inside as I automatically stood in front of it.

It was Black Star. He sat there, groaning. I tried to gasp, do anything, but I wasn't in control here. Insanity was. And Maka was controlling my insanity. Black Star looked up at me with tired eyes. "Kid?" He said weakly. He crawled forward slowly. He gripped one of the iron bars, staring up at me. Powerless.

I tried desperately to reply. I thought the words as loud as I could. 'Black Star. Black Star, what happened?' But nothing came out of my lips. I gasped mentally as I heard myself speak, using an amused but terrifying tone I only took on when insane. "Eat." I commanded darkly. I opened the iron bars just a crack and slid the plate in before slamming the door shut again.

I was trapped inside of myself. I turned suddenly and went back to the windowsill for more food. This time, I approached another cell, one across from Black Star's. Inside, I gulped.

Liz lay in front of me in this cell. She was battered and bruised. She looked up at me with sparkling eyes. "Kid..." She trailed off, a tear dripping down her cheek.

'Liz, did she get your power? Are you okay?'I thought frantically. But again, I opened the bars and shoved the plate towards her with a scowl. She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face.

"So... So she got you, too..." Liz whispered, clutching her chest. I could only close the bars and walk away, a lump rising in my throat. Now I was getting worried about how much power Maka must have. Liz-and patti, as far as I knew-, Black Star, my father, Tsubaki and I had all been stripped of our powers. Maka wielded them now, and I could only stand back and watch as she destroyed everything I loved, including herself.

I regained sanity, and I fell over. I wasn't ready to be put back into control. I stood up slowly, thinking. I could force the insanity back into where it had been before all of this. Maka couldn't control me forever. I tried pushing it out of my mind, and instantly regretted it. A shock of electricity rocketed down my spine, knocking me backwards. "Agh!" I screamed out, landing with a thud on the concrete floor.

That idea was out. I sat in this crumpled position for a long while, thinking. Suddenly, an idea struck me. I would gather as much information as possible from the prisoners when I was in control, and wait it out while Maka moved me around like a puppet.

I stood up, grinning slightly. I was proud of myself for making such a great plan. I approached Black Star's cell quietly. There, I opened the bars and closed them behind me quietly. I sat down with crossed legs next to him, smiling. "Hi," I said quietly, feeling bad about how I'd acted before. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsewhere...

Maka grinned evily, looking at the security camera that had just picked up movement. She zoomed in, seeing Black Star and Kid talking quietly.

"Should I go down there and stop him?" A guardian asked in a gruff voice. Maka could tell that he really wanted to.

"No. Let him play his little game. I have plans for him." Maka smirked, if it was only at the corner of her lips.

The guardian shrugged, walking away.  



	5. Chichiue

Back in Black Star's cell...

I watched Black Star's face closely, seeing a glint in his dark green eyes. He didn't trust me, I could tell. I sighed, folding my hands in my lap. "So... About what I said earlier... I didn't mean it. Maka's-" I started, but another blast of electricity shot through me and I winced back in pain.

Black Star frowned. "What was that?" He asked, surprised. I could tell he was very confused about all of this.

"Electrocuted. I can't... Agh. Talk about that stuff right now. Not while she's watching us..." I said, cringing back midscentance. "All I can tell you is that sometimes... I'm not myself. Don't take it personally, I just..." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say at this point.

Black Star nodded. "So she's controlling your... Insanity?" He'd obviously seen the ominous black lines around my lips earlier.

I grimaced. "Yep." I said plainly, standing up. I rubbed my back that ached from the electricity. Suddenly, insanity washed over me, and I lost control, sinking back into a strange relaxation as I watched the happenings around me.

First, I walked over to a seperate cell, one I'd never been to before. I watched in horror as my father came into view, laying on the hard, dirty ground. I wanted to scream out to him, let him know I was okay. Tell him how happy I was that he was okay.

My father looked up at me weakly, a smile lighting his not-too-happy face. His cloak had been taken, and the three stripes-that connected, unlike mine-in his hair glistened softly. "Kid. You're all right." He was using his regular voice. He moved to hold onto the bars.

I didn't want to, but I grinned down at him mercilessly. Suddenly I noticed that he was wearing a collar. A shock collar. I pushed back just enough insanity to regain my voice for a split second. "Father, I-" I was cut off by the insanity returning. My grin was back and I realized that I was holding a remote.

To my horror, I pressed the large red button that was inset on the top of the remote. My father fell to the ground, writhing in agony. I could almost see the sparks rising from his tensed body. "Kid...?" He whispered.

Tears wouldn't form in my eyes. I had absolutely no control. Maka was purposely making me watch my father in pain. If that wasn't bad enough, she was making me torture him. I electrocuted him again after he had spoken. I couldn't take this. It was then that I regained sanity, falling to my knees. After being held back for so long, the tears flowed freely from the corners of my eyes, sliding down my cheeks.

"Dad... I'm so sorry... Maka... She..." I tried desperately to make the words come out, but I kept sobbing in between. I felt my dad's firm hand on my shoulder, and I looked up, blinking tears from my eyes. I saw him looking at me with a warm smile, reaching through the bars awkwardly.

"I know, Kid, I know." He said quietly. I could tell he was thinking.

"She's doing this to me, dad... I've been in and out of control all day..." I mumbled, looking down at my hands. I felt trapped. Like a bird in a cage. It was horrible to even think about.

I lost control just then. I stood and slapped my dad's hand away with a disgusted look on my face. Maka had not liked the way I'd almost given away her plan. Her plan. I knew her plan now. She was going to make me feel awful about myself until I reached the point of true-so that I could never go back to myself-insanity. It was a cruel, sick thing, but this was the new Maka we were talking about. It was very likely that this was true.

When I'd been thinking, I had walked over the elevator platform. At least my stomach didn't churn as we-I thought of myself as a different person when I was in this state-rocketed up to the top floor. I peered out through 'his' eyes, watching the people toil away on each level. I wanted to help, but what could I do? I was just a forgotten presence in some guy's head.

I almost laughed mentally as I realized that 'he' needed a name. If 'he' was a different person, I at least needed a term for it when I was this way. 'What to name him, what to name him...' I thought, not paying attention to the fact that the elevator was still going up. I thought for some time, but finally came up with Byoki. This of course meant 'sick', or 'ill'. I laughed silently to myself, and waited for the elevator to reach the top.

When it finally did, Byoki stepped off of the platform and into my living room once more. I saw Maka reclining comfortably on my sofa. Byoki walked quickly to stand next to her, and she noticed at once, smiling warmly up at us.

Suddenly, Byoki slipped away, and I felt an angry vibe dissapear shortly after. I regained my senses and blinked a few times, looking down at Maka. I blushed, which I shouldn't have. Why did I blush. 'Stupid, stupid...' I thought bitterly.

Maka smiled and patted the cushion next to her. I gulped, remembering the times when we used to sit together and watch movies. On this very couch. I obidiently sat down next to her as if Byoki had never left.

"So, Kid. How has your shift been?" Maka asked, smiling still. But she looked different now. Smug. It didn't seem right at all.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. For some reason I didn't talk. I was mad at myself for this. I worked up the nerve slowly, and it all came out in a rush. "It was horrible. What are you doing to me? Why do you hate me so much?" I said through gritted teeth.

Maka frowned now, looking innocent. "Oh, I don't hate you, Kid, I just... Find it... Interesting to control you like this. Byoki." She added that bit at the end, making me gasp.

She'd been reading my thoughts. How? I bit my lip, remembering the thoughts I'd had recently. "Stay out of my head." I hissed slowly.

Maka laughed. "Oh you're so funny, Byoki..." She teased.

"Don't call me that." I growled, but my voice cracked at the end, making it sound broken.

Maka merely reached behind her without taking her red eyes off of me. She grabbed out a remote, similar to the one Byoki had used on my father. She pressed it lightly, smiling that horrid smug smile again.

Byoki crawled out of the recesses of my mind to take control. I swore I could hear laughing. My voice. But creepier, the one he used. His lips turned up into a triumphant smile. "Thanks." He said, still sounding harsh.

'Thanks?' I thought, surprised. 'So he really is me. A different person, but... Me.' This was horrifying. He enjoyed it when Maka let him out? It was like he was in a cage, and when Maka let him out, I was locked in.

A prisoner of my own mind. 


	6. Liz and Byoki

Byoki smirked, seemingly pushing my thoughts aside. He stood now, and turned his smirk to a terrifying grin. I heard his thoughts perfectly, 'Back to the prisoners.'

It sounded more like a command. Maybe he was thinking what Maka had instructed him with the remote. I had no choice but to shrink back into the farthest reaches of his head, bored.

Once I felt that the elevator had stopped, I moved myself to look through Byoki's eyes. This was still very strange, and I was getting used to it only in bits. He walked into the dim hallway with the prisoners, and suddenly I heard a thought. 'No. No.'

I was puzzled at first, but then Byoki faded back into the 'cage'. As I was put back into control, I smiled happily. That was a first. I rushed to Liz's cell, wanting to talk to her desperately. "Liz...?" I whispered, not wanting to disturb her.

"Go away, freak." I heard her voice hiss. She thought I was still being controlled.

I moved closer to the cell. "It's okay, Liz, Byoki is gone." I said, louder this time. Realizing that she didn't know what this meant, I shook my head. "I mean, I'm back to normal. For now. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Fine." Liz huffed, coming into view now. She looked up at me with wide, sparkling eyes for a moment, then she lowered her brow when she caught sight of the still-fading lines of insanity.

I carefully slid open the bars, walking into the cell. I didn't bother to close them behind me. As I walked to sit down, Liz shuffled herself with her arms to the farthest corner of the cell. I raised an eyebrow, curious about her behaviour. "So, I... I guess I should explain all of this." I started, looking at the ground. When I looked back up, Liz's eyes were narrowed to small slits as she nodded. "Well, Maka caught me and Black Star on the outskirts of town," I didn't mention my hideout, I would have no one know it's wherabouts except Black Star. 'I might need it when and if this stuff is over...' I thought, and realized that I'd stopped talking while I was thinking.

I looked at Liz's expectant face and continued carefully. "And she brought us to this place, apparently. Which I can't really remember since..." I paused, thinking about my faint. "Well, anyway, she took my powers, and sometimes she controls me." My eyes flitted from Liz to the faded lines on my chin.

She caught on and nodded, eyes widening. I could tell she was suspicious about the part I couldn't remember, but she didn't ask which I was grateful for. I didn't need to tell a girl I'd fainted, even if Maka already knew. Liz seemed to ponder this for a while, then she nodded again, moving closer to me. Was she starting to trust me? I smiled mentally, trying to keep a straight face. This didn't seem real. Liz always criticized me, but now that she was powerless, she acted a lot differently.

"So... At random times?" Liz asked skeptically. I could see that she only half believed me about the insanity. She shifted her weight so that she was on her knees, looking at me doubtfully. Her half-lidded gaze met mine, and I smiled.

"Only when she wants me to do something for her." I replied, getting to my feet. A sinister feeling came over me as Byoki came into control. I shrank back into his head, not wanting to see what would happen next. His hand lashed out like a whip, slapping Liz across the face. She fell over, clutching the now-bleeding bruise left on her cheek.

"...Byoki, is it? I want... I want you to know... That I hate you. Get out of Kid's head." Liz hissed, narrowing her eyes once more. She moved her hand away from her face, hoisting herself up to stand at Byoki's eye level. Her left palm was stained a deep red, and I whirled to look through Byoki's eyes to see her cut. It seeped the dark liquid, making her cringe every now and again. Her left eye was squeezed shut, I imagined it hurt to open it. This made me feel bad, but Byoki didn't. He stared at her mercilessly, a wicked smirk forming on his lips.

"That's a nice look for you, sweet-" Byoki began to call Liz 'sweetheart' in a sinister tone, but he was cut off. Liz lifted her blood-stained fist and punched him square in the nose.

As soon as she'd made contact, I was put back in control. "OW!" I screamed out, dropping to my knees. I held my face in my hands, and when I lifted my head, both of my hands were red with blood. Liz had given me a bloody nose. It might've even been broken. I stood up slowly, cupping my hand around my nose in pain. "...Good one... Ouch." I struggled to say.

Liz's eyes immediatly lowered to a dull color, somehow. She frowned and looked at me, on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, Kid, I..." She started, but trailed off slowly into a whimper. I saw tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

I let go of my nose, wiping my hand on my pant leg. This removed some of the blood, at least. I put my hand on her shoulder, and her eyes sparkled as much as before, putting the tears on hold. "It wasn't your fault. It was Maka. She... Wanted this to happen. And no matter how much we hate it, she is in control here." I sighed, letting go of her shoulder when I'd finished.

"I should've known she'd do that... That... That..." Liz's fists clenched and she spat these words between gritted teeth. She took a step back, sitting down on the floor with her head in her hands. I could tell she didn't care about the dried blood on her hand.

Byoki lurked back into control, eyebrows lowered. "You really shouldn't have done that, sweetie." He smirked, taking a step forward.

Liz looked up, half of her face red with blood. Through Byoki's eyes, I saw hers. They were tired and weak, no longer holding the sparkle I'd seen before. "What...?" She whispered, taking a minute to register that it was Byoki talking. Her mouth turned into a scowl, eyes glowering up at him.

I apologized silently, but it was trying to be as loud as possible. 'I'm sorry! I don't know what he's going to do, I-' I was shouting in his head, but Byoki pulled his leg back and kicked Liz in the stomach as hard as he could.

Liz clutched her stomach and fell onto her side, cringing and whimpering. Her arms went limp as she passed out comepletely. In Byoki's head, I screamed, 'NO! This isn't right! I have... To... Get... Control...' I thought, struggling to get back into my own body.

I heard a faint thought. Byoki's, obviously. He was screaming. In agony. His eyes were squeezed shut, and now he was screaming on the outside, too. Suddenly, his-no, my-eyes flew open.

I had commanded control. Take that, Maka.


End file.
